TMNT Love Triangle
by Raven3499
Summary: The guys end up running in to someone in a Jewelry store in a red hood the person attacks them and wins? Who is this girl and what does she want? REad and find out! Terrible at summary's sorry..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So this is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think. I will try to post every week!**

"Hey Raph," Mikey said "Wake up!" Raph then shot up from his bed in shock.

Mikey then started to laugh "Dude, you should have seen your face." "You mean this face." Raph then should a very angry face "Actually it was more of a scared face." Raph then started to chase Mikey around the lair. "LEO!" Mikey called for help. He then behind Leo raph then came running fast until he ran into Donnie. They both crashed on the floor, and Mikey began to laugh again. "Hey watch where you're going Donnie." "Well sorry Raph I didn't know it was run like a maniac day." "They have a day for that?!" Mikey asked "No they don't Mikey." They all then sat down on their couch and watch TV. "Breaking news," The announcer on the tv said "There was a robbery at Diamonds late last night where the one of a kind pure diamond necklace was once held. No one knows how the person got in and out all at once without being spotted by the cameras, but the police are still investigating." "Wow," Mikey says "What kind of person could go in and out of a jewelry store without being spotted by cameras?" "Well we can." Donnie then says They all looked at him like really "What?" Master splinter then came towards them "Who ever broke in there must have great skill and stealth." "Well whoever it is they will be sorry." Raph Said "Then lets go."

When they first came up to the surface they then heard a bell ringing, it was another jewelry store broken into. They then ran into the store, the person was that was taking the diamonds was there. "Stop right there!" Leonardo said. The person then stood there still. "Now turn around slowly and put your hands up." The person then put there hands up and turned around without a word. When the person just turned around the boys were amazed at the person who was causing all the trouble. It was a girl who was wearing a red hood with a scarf covering half her face and gloves that only showed her fingers. She wore black pants and black boots and she had a sword on her back. "Wait a minute, you're a girl?" says Raph. The girl then stares at him like seriously and then rolled her eyes. "Forget what she is and get the necklace." commands Leo Then all at once they draw out their weapons and take a stance. "Look," Leonardo said "We could do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." The girl in the red hood then just looked at them. "Look just give us the necklace and everything would be fine." After Leo said that the girl through a smoke canister at them and and climbed out from the roof. The boys were coughing and couldn't see until the smoke had cleared. "Up there!" Donnie said. They all ran up to the roof to find that she had disappeared. "Where did she go?" Mikey asked. "I don't know." Donnie said. Then the police sirens were coming closer. "Come on lets go." Leo said and they all left.

**I know this was short and all but I wanted to see what you guys think of it first!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Red Hood

**Hey sorry I didn't update ahead of time but the chapters here now and I promise I will update next week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT I only own Red Hood**

* * *

The next night they went up and waited till they say the girl in the red hood. "You know since she is a bad guy I mean girl what will she be called." Mikey said "Maybe she could be called slient or maybe even mystery. What do you guys think?" "SHHHHHHHH! Red Hoods hear." Leo said "Oh yeah Red Hood, I like it." "Shhhhhhhhh!" Raph, Leo, and Donnie said together. They looked down to see what she was doing. She was about to go through the diamond store until. "You." something like a dog with spikes came around the corner of the building. The girl looked up in surprise at what was speaking. "You know someone is looking for you and it's not a good thing to hide." Red Hood looked up at the boys and then looked backed at the dog. In one second the dog took a swing at her but just in time she jumped back and ran. The boys and the dog came running after her when she had disappeared again. "Look up there!" said Donnie and they all looked up. "After her!" Leonardo commanded. They then caught up to her in one big leap of a building. She stopped and stood there unsure what to do. "Look you turtles should just back away now before you get hurt." The dog said, "No way." Raph then said back. They then stared at each other until the dog then grabbed a canister of smoke and throw it at the girl. Without hesitation the girl drew out her sword and sliced the can in half. Smoke was everywhere, no one could see anything in front of them. The boys and the girl then jumped to the other building to see and breath until they saw almost the entire foot clan there waiting for them. "Get ready guys." Leo said, Mikey then looked at the girl and saw she drew out her sword ready to. All in a flash the foot clan then rushed at them in a moment and in no time they were all on the floor in pain. "Wow you are pretty good for a girl." Raph said. She then just rolled her eyes at him. The boys then get knocked out from behind from the dog and Red Hood gets taken away.

They woke up a few minutes later and had really bad headaches. "Man what had happened," Mikey said "the only thing I remember is being hit in the back if the head when I was about to high-five Donnie." Donnie was looking everywhere now then he spotted a camera pointing straight at them. "Well what ever happened we could probably find it there." pointing at the camera. They then took the tape to the lair. Leo and Raph were playing video games and Mikey was eating pizza when. "Hey guys come over here I think you would want to see this." Donnie called to his brothers. "What's the big news?" Mikey asked "Well you know how we didn't know what had happen to us today when everything went dark?" They all nod. "Well that camera caught all of what had happened. Take a look." They all looked at the screen on Donnie's computer and saw there fight with the foot clan then they saw that dog, Dog Pound was right behind them and took them out one by one. They saw he got closer to Leo about to bash his head until Red Hood put her sword down between the thing he was about to smash his head with and Leo. The boys were all amazed at what they just saw, the girl just protected them from being killed. "Wow, that was so cool!" Mikey said with excitement. "Wait, there's more." Donnie said after. They watch until they saw shredder come out and put something over mouth and made her pass out. "What a moment was that-." Mikey trailed off "Shredder." They all said!

* * *

**Oh no what is Red Hood doing with Shredder? Find out next Chapter**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
